


Outlandish

by 999blackflowers



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Bottoming, Cock ring lol, Degradation, Disappointing sex, Edge Play, Hershel is in his late 20s, Hookups, M/M, Mild Leather, No Negotiation, One Night Stand, Spreader Bars, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25327813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/999blackflowers/pseuds/999blackflowers
Summary: Hershel Layton miraculously manages to hook up with a handsome jacked up young man in his mid 20s and gets more than he bargained for.
Relationships: Hershel Layton/Original Male Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Outlandish

**Author's Note:**

> A/N from 999blackflowers:  
> I mostly wanted to experiment with Hershel having casual sex with a more or less stranger in a community he feels he's infiltrating. I understand that at the time (60s?) Hershel would have more luck at a discreet gay bar or a bathhouse but I get the feeling he wouldn't enter either of those. I doubt these kinds of communities would exist given it was illegal to have sex with men in the UK until 1967. Plus, MDMA apparently didn't hit the UK until the 80s. So this is a bit ahistorical, sorry, but this is a series that will pop mechs out of nowhere so I think I have a bit of leverage.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS:  
> Drug Mention  
> Mild Degradation  
> Use of the word "Freak"  
> Bondage, Wax Play, General BDSM  
> Rejection

Hershel had always felt like he was  _ infiltrating  _ these sorts of places. Learning about a queer sex club in the declassified wasn’t exactly how he’d expected to actually find one, but it was what it was. Showing up in the dead of night to a small gathering to be paired off by kinks and partners was a bit of a harrowing experience with how  _ wrong  _ he felt. Their meeting place was a community hall, and it seemed like the experience was mostly to pair each other off and have a get-together beforehands. 

Perhaps it was a bit of a sad sex get together. They had snacks and some woman with huge boots and a nose piercing had brought her home baked muffins. Hershel was quietly thankful that there seemingly weren’t drugs or alcohol present, he’d expected to be presented or offered a pill or a needle at least once. He was not offered any until the car ride to his partner’s nearby flat.

He’d been paired off with a man somewhat younger than him, some spry man in his early 20s with a nice clean shave and some muscle. He towered over Hershel at 6’1, and offered to drive him back to his flat. Apparently, that’s where all his  _ equipment  _ was. He’d turned down the little pills offered to him when they hopped in the car. MDMA, apparently. He never wanted to do any sort of drug in the first place, but he had a feeling whatever he was offered wasn’t well produced or safe regardless.

The man’s apartment was relatively put together, there wasn’t a mess of papers and books everywhere for one thing. Getting undressed was quick and thoughtless. His coat and hat was hung at the door but Hershel had expected to be undressed more slowly or kissed up as he did so. None of that. He was merely asked to take his clothes off. The man’s room was neat and clean, and much nicer than his own. He hadn’t even bothered to make his own bed that morning. A clean grey duvet without a single wrinkle or bump, perfectly aligned pillows, and a wall closet. The room intimidated him as he stood there naked. It was an odd feeling, but this stranger clearly had his life put together despite sharing their problem of  _ deviant sexuality,  _ even if he was  _ much worse.  _ He  _ could  _ be doing so much better, he thought.

“First thing, you’re going to call me  _ sir,  _ when you’re given permission to speak, alright?” Hershel felt strong hands on his back. He honestly didn’t catch the man’s name on the drive over, or at the meeting, his mind would have floundered for it anyway with the hand running down his back.

“Yes, sir.” Hershel murmured.

“Louder, don’t mumble.”

“Yes, Sir.” Hershel repeated louder.

“Now sit down and be a good boy.” The man whispered by his ear, moving to the closet. Hershel complied without a word, watching Sir’s defined arms as he merely walked. He’d taken his shirt off, leaving his jeans on for the time being. He could see the muscles on his defined back shift as he slid the sliding door open, revealing various sets of leather gear and bondage sets.

He felt a little lightheaded as Sir carefully went through them, inspecting each before pulling a simple harness from the closet. It looked unwieldy, and it occurred to Hershel the set was probably for women. Wrist cuffs, a spreader bar at the ankle cuffs, some ropes…

“Alright, Hershel, get up.” Sir ordered. Hershel got up without complaint.

He was instructed to step into the harness, his partner quickly tightening it around his thighs. Hershel bit his lip, the spreader bars keeping his legs open. It left him in an uncomfortable stance, his wrists held together and his legs wide open as he stood. 

Being lightly poked, he was pushed back onto the bed, where he made an embarrassing squeak. Sir carefully pushed him back towards the headboard and tied the ropes from his wrists to a post, leaving Hershel there for just a moment to squirm.

Squirming was difficult with the bar keeping his legs wide open, Hershel found. Sir had a lighter and some candles beside the table, he noticed.

“Sir, what do those candles smell like?” Hershel asked, trying to make some conversation with a weak smile.

“Nothing, and you’re not supposed to talk unless it’s the safe word, or unless I’ve given you permission.” Sir spoke firmly. He lifted the candle he’d lit, and Hershel noticed that it was dripping down his fingers. 

Hershel went silent as asked, if a bit saddened that conversation was being forbidden, and watched Sir hold the candle out over him. Wax dripped onto his chest, making him tense and jolt. He hadn’t expected this, but it wasn’t something he disliked. His cock was half hard already.

“ _ Good boy.” _

Somehow, those words sent shivers down his spine. He shuddered on the bed as the wax scalded his skin, drawing a heat in his pelvis. He breathed, his chest heaving until Sir took his jaw squarely to stare right into his eyes. Hershel tried to not make a sound. His eyes were fierce.

“You’re going to look at me, freak, and you’re going to keep looking.” Sir spoke firmly. Hershel felt an emotion rise in his chest, something unidentifiable. He merely nodded and watched the man’s muscles in his chest as he rose.

The wax cooled on his chest as Sir began to unbuckle his jeans, undressing himself without much grace but letting Hershel see his cock quicker. He tried to crane his neck to get a better view of Sir’s cock, hearing the man chuckle heartily as he did.

“Oh, you sad sad bastard, how long’s it been since you’ve actually had sex?”

Hershel of course couldn’t answer as the man stalked around the bed to grab some lubricant. It had been several years. He kept his eyes fixed on him, watching him drip some lubricant onto his hand and fully stiff cock. It was thick, and a bead of precum had formed at the tip.

It was pathetic, but seeing the young man naked and fully erect properly hardened him. His eyes were fixed on his cock until Sir crawled onto the bed between his legs.

Sir didn’t bother to finger him, merely settled between his legs and lifted them. The spreader bar at his ankles rested behind the man’s neck as he shuffled to get into place. Hershel felt tight in his chest.

“ _ Oh,  _ I just had an idea.” Sir grinned widely, leaning over Hershel to his bedside table again. Hershel held his breath seeing the man’s toned chest right over him, until he returned to his normal position grasping a cock ring, which was quickly slid over his cock.

Hershel trembled a little until Sir lifted his legs once again. “So, you’ll be a good dumb freak and wait to cum.” Hershel nodded, briefly wondering for a moment if he  _ was  _ dumb. He wished he was dumb, sometimes. Thinking was a burden.

Sir aligned his cock with his entrance and pushed himself in with a single thrust, bottoming out and leaving Hershel whining and shaking. His cock burned, far too thick and big inside him. He hadn’t been loosened or prepped, so he’d just have to let his cock stretch him out instead.

“ _ Good  _ boy.” Sir grunted, tightening his grip on his calves as he began to thrust. Hershel kept his eyes on him, his eyes, his jaw, his chest, his toned abdomen. His attraction to men had been something he’d grappled with time and time again, but in the moment he felt nothing more but pure unashamed arousal.

The word  _ freak  _ continued to rattle in his skull, but it wouldn’t sink in until later. His wrists felt sore and the powerful grip on his calves somehow felt just as good as being filled up by Sir’s cock. 

“If you wish to talk to worship me, you can, you silly dumb slut.” Sir spat, and Hershel let useless words fall from his lips.

“Oh,  _ god.  _ Sir-”

“Yes?” Sir harshly thrusted to draw a cry from Hershel’s throat.

“You feel  _ so good. _ ” Hershel had a million letters bouncing around his head, but none of them could form properly into words or coherent sentences. Only useless babble, and that was certainly unbecoming of someone like him. 

“That’s a good little freak.” Sir patted his head and let him push his head into his hand. A hand carding through his hair. He groaned until without much warning or indication, the burning spread through his body and he bucked his hips, spending himself uselessly onto his chest.

It took a moment for Sir to finish inside him with a final slam of his hips. Hershel finally tensed, then loosened up as Sir pulled out from him.

“Th… thank you, Sir.” Hershel whispered, his tone shaky. Sir patted his head once again, and Hershel couldn’t help but instinctively butt up into it.

“Normally I’d ask my partner to ask me permission to cum, but you’re pretty new, so I’ll go slow.” 

Staring up into his eyes, Hershel felt a pang in his chest. Still bound, he tried to rise to kiss the man, but he was gently pushed down as Sir seemed to see what he was doing.

“I don’t do that, sorry, I’m not looking for anything long term.”

Hershel had only known the man for a couple hours, but his heart panged again.

“Alright.”

Something told him he wouldn’t be coming back.


End file.
